


Douche Darts

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is my Dickbag Board.  All the guys who disrespected me in the field.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douche Darts

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amy/Rosa - target.

“What is that?”  Amy pointed to the corkboard under Rosa’s arm.  One corner was studded with darts and the entire thing was pocked with holes. 

Rosa held it up proudly.  “This is my Dickbag Board.  All the guys who disrespected me in the field.”  It was covered in pictures of men in handcuffs or in the holding cells, usually with Rosa popping in selfie-style.  Instead of chucking the deuce, she gave the camera the bird.

Amy smiled, facing melting with sentimentality.  “Oh my god, you too?  You can put yours next to mine!”  Amy tugged Rosa into the spare room.  Despite the knitted afghans, porcelain dolls, and TV trays, the north-facing wall held a huge dartboard covered in speckled pictures.

Rosa raised an eyebrow, slinging an arm around Amy’s shoulders.  “I think you might be a better shot than me.  You got James Kowalski right in the neck.”

“That one was for you,” Amy said, pecking Rosa on the cheek.  “For the time he called you The Hot Tamale during an arrest.”

Rosa couldn’t help but blush a little.  “You really have my back, Santiago.”

“I sure do,” Amy replied cheerfully, leaving the room to unpack the rest of Rosa’s boxes.  “I’m so glad we’re moving in together.  Now I don’t have to play Douche Darts alone!” 

“I’m partial to Bastard Bullseye, but I can work with that,” Rosa replied.


End file.
